


Distractions

by JANJANBERRY



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Project Freelancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JANJANBERRY/pseuds/JANJANBERRY
Summary: York and Carolina struggle for ten minutes of alone time, but a mix of too much armor and too many interruptions eats up more time than they would like.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> look at me writing something that's (hopefully) funny rather than boarding the pain train. i know the angst war is this week but am i going to participate? probably not, so here's some fluff.

York and Carolina had put a lot of effort into arranging the ten-minute overlap in their free time. Between training, missions, various other duties aboard the Mother of invention, they didn’t have much time alone together, and the time they did have was often under the supervision of some poor security officer the director had likely sent to discourage any “inappropriate relations” between them.  
They were both very careful about how they put together their schedules. Currently, York was supposed to be running a training simulation for a few of the other agents right after his training session, but he managed to convince South to cover for him. Carolina had training right after this that couldn’t be moved, but she had managed to squeeze in as much free time as she could to spend just a few minutes forgetting about everything going on. They’d both put more planning than they’d like to admit into making the overlap seem completely unplanned and undetectable.  
Carolina was leaning against the wall of the empty custodial closet where she had been waiting for the past few minutes. She’d already gone through the trouble of removing her armor, leaving only the form fitting under suit to get in the way of anything.  
York came in the door, locking it behind him and tossing his helmet onto the pile of armor. “I’ve been waiting all week for this.” He said as he started pulling his boots off.  
“Tell me about it.” She tied her hair up and started helping York with his armor.  
“I’m pretty sure the director is trying to keep us from having any free time together.” He slipped his chest piece off and pulled Carolina close.  
“You made sure he’s distracted right?” She wanted to make sure they wouldn’t get caught.  
“Of course, I’ve got North talking to him about AI theory right now. I told him to get everything wrong so it’ll take even longer.” York said before kissing her cheek and furiously pulling off as much armor as he could.  
“North is a brave man. Now, let’s not mention anyone else. For the next…” she looked at the little clock on the shelf next to her, “nine minutes, you and I are the only people on this ship.” She said before unzipping his under suit partway and pulling it down around his waist.  
He kissed her neck softly, reaching around to pull down her zipper just as Delta appeared in front of his face. “Christ!” He jumped. “What’s so important, D?”  
“Agent York, this meeting is against protocol.” The green hologram told him.  
“I know, Delta.” He groaned. “You can go offline now.”  
“It would be against my programming to allow you to go through with this meeting without proper warning.” Delta responded.  
York put his hand to his face. “Delta, please go offline now, and for future reference; don’t interrupt me when I’m alone with Carolina.”  
“I do not understand.”  
“I’ll explain later, just go to sleep.” He begged.  
“I do not sle-“  
“Delta!”  
The hologram disappeared, and York took a moment to pull the little chip from the nape of his neck and set it on the shelf. “Hopefully we won’t be interrupted anymore.” He said before getting right back to where he left off.  
Once the zipper was undone, she shrugged off the top of her under armor and kissed York on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her bare waist and pulled her in close, so starved for affection that just being close to her felt good. He left a trail of kisses down her neck, ignoring the cell phone ringing in his pocket.  
The message went to voicemail just as he was kissing her collarbone, pulling the codpiece of his armor down and kicking it to the side. Just before he reached her breasts, though it started ringing again. “God damn it… Hang on…” He grumbled, stepping back and answering his phone and putting it on speaker so he could set it down and keep both hands on Carolina. “What is it?”  
It was Wash on the other line. “There’s a slight emergency…”  
“Just get on with it, please.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“I got my hand stuck in the coffee pot…” Wash confessed.  
“Just go to the medical staff.”  
“They’ll laugh at me, can’t you come help me?”  
Carolina took to phone. “He’s busy right now.” She said before hanging up and setting the phone aside.  
York glanced at the clock. “Alright, we gotta speed things up.” He said, almost ripping his under suit off.  
She did much the same, leaving them both in just their underwear. “I’ve been looking forward to this all week.” She grabbed the bottom of her sports bra and started to pull upwards. York watched like he was about to see the Promised Land.  
And then _her_ cell phone rang. “Fuck.” She let go to dig it out of her pocket and answer. “What it is?” She barked. “Oh, sorry sir… Yes I know I have training in three minutes… Yes, I know I’m usually early… I’m, uh, in the bathroom. I got gum in my hair. I’ll be there on time, I swear… yes, sir… thank you sir…” When the conversation was over she glanced at the clock. “I don’t think we have time to do anything.” She grumbled.  
“What? No, two minutes is plenty of time.” He tried to assure her.  
“For you, maybe.” She crossed her arms.  
“Please, Carolina? I’ll eat you out next time.” He offered.  
She thought for a moment, glancing at the clock again. “If I’m late to training there won’t be a next time, now help me get my armor back on.”  
York could have cried as she pulled her under suit back up and turned her back to him so her could zip it up. “Can you at least let me see your boobs?” he joked.  
“Not today, maybe some other time if you ask nicely. She stared pulling on pieces of armor. “We’ll try again next week okay?”  
“Maybe we could convince 479er to take us for a ‘joyride’ after a mission.” He said as he helped her with her chest piece.  
“She’d probably want to join.” Carolina said with a slight smirk.  
“I don’t see a problem with that.” He teased.  
“She’s the pilot, dumbass. We’d crash.”  
“I’d die a happy man.” He said as he handed her helmet to her.  
She sighed before putting it on. “You promise you’re not mad?”  
“I’m just disappointed I don’t get to spend enough time alone with you. Hell, I’d be happy just sitting in here and running my hands through your hair.” He offered a smile.  
“Maybe I’ll sneak you out for a late night training session.”  
“The director will definitely notice, and then he’ll actually kill me himself rather than letting Maine and Wyoming do it.”  
She checked the clock one more time. “At least I have time for this.” She said as she removed her helmet again.  
“Time for wha-“ His question was answered when she pressed her lips against his, just before she bolted out the door towards the training room.  
York stood alone in the broom closet with his under suit around his ankles. “Fuck!”


End file.
